


Give Me Your Forever

by potidaea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Emma has a proposal for Regina. Written and posted to tumblr in 2013.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Give Me Your Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Ben Harper song "Forever"
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

"Okay, just hear me out first," the blonde sheriff attempted to ease her girlfriend as they sat comfortably in bed. Emma was comfortable, at least. The second Regina had seen the other woman pull a ring box out of the drawer of their shared night stand, her body went rigid.

"Emma, we've talked about this. Multiple times." She emphasized, then continued defensively "Neither of us are fit for marriage. You can't have completely changed your opinion in the last two weeks."

She sighed, "I know. I…You have to know that I know that. I wouldn't completely disregard your feelings like that."

"So what is all this, then?" She moved her hand in a circular motion, gesturing between herself, the rings, and her companion.

Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking. "I had been thinking-"

"Always dangerous," interjected the mayor.

The sheriff glared, but continued, "I had been _thinking_ and I know that this is it for me. You, Henry, and me. We're a family. I never thought I could do the whole white picket fence thing, but we have that…and I'm not asking for anything you can't give me, or that I can't give you. I know neither of us could handle an actual, physical marriage. But I do know that what we do have is pretty damn close. Think of it as a promise. A promise that I love you with every last breath in my body, that I'm not going anywhere so long as you don't, and I don't particularly want anyone thinking I am, either."

"So what you're saying is, you want me to wear this ring," she pointed to the box, "because you don't want anyone hitting on me? How romantic, Miss Swan."

She picked up the ring box, "You would focus on that. I want you to wear it, because _I love you_, you aggravating woman."

The older woman was silent for a moment in contemplation.

"And _you_ want to wear it, because you love me." Emma added, "Besides, you know I can't leave. How would I eat?"

Regina smirked, "You _were_ severely malnourished before I intervened. I guess I could consider wearing your ring."

"Oh, now who's being romantic?"

The brunette smirked at her girlfriend's words, soon looking up to lock eyes with her companion as she bit her lip in thought. After a long moment she reached down to the ring box, pulling out two white gold bands. Reaching across what little space was between them, she lifted Emma's left hand, slowly sliding her ring onto its proper finger, their eyes still locked. Identical smiles spread across vulnerable faces, Emma's eyes filling with tears, soon spilling over as the second band was placed in her palm. A tanned hand reached up to wipe away the moisture, cupping the woman's cheek. Hands shaking slightly from a mixture of both nerves and the abundance of emotions, Emma fumbled her attempt to grasp the ring between her forefinger and thumb. Regina smiled, tears of her own now beginning to fall as she placed a light kiss of reassurance on her girlfriend's lips, resting her forehead against the other woman's for a moment, hoping to express all the love she had for her in the brief contact. Pulling away, Emma extended her arm to hold the mayor's left hand in her own, brushing her thumb softly against the most beautiful knuckles she had ever seen.

_Could knuckles be beautiful?_

As she placed the ring in its rightful home, Regina spoke, "I love you, more than I could say. We don't need these, or a piece of paper, to prove that…but I am glad we're doing this. I think we needed this, I think _I_ needed this. To know that you are as committed to this as I am. Thank you, for being you, Emma Swan." The sheriff offered a watery smile in response, as she leaned forward to place a kiss on - _her wife? partner? oh, they'd figure it out later - _Regina's lips. Both women could tell that though the night marked the end of the current chapter of their lives, it was the start of something distinctly wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
